In recent years, a number of video contents are in circulation by multi-channeled broadcasting or the like, or development information infrastructure. On the other hand, the video contents are able to be stored as digital data for image processing by the spread of recording apparatus such as a hard disk recorder or a tuner-mounted personal computer, so that users are able to watch the video efficiently.
As one of the image processing as described above, there is a function to divide one video content into semantic scenes and to jump the starting points of the scenes. The starting points of these scenes are referred also to as chapter points, and a video recording device is able to detect and set automatically the chapter points, or the user is able to set the chapter points at arbitrary positions.
As a method of dividing a video into scenes, there is a method of dividing into scenes at points where the camera is switched as boundaries. In JP-A-2008-72232 (KOKAI), for the sport video, a time telop which indicates the elapsed time or remaining time of the match is detected and the positions switching of the camera during a segment where the competition time telop is displayed are not considered as the scene boundaries, so that excessive division of the scenes is restrained.
In some sport videos, the telop indicating the elapsed time or the remaining time of the game is displayed. The sport video may be divided into the play scenes and other scenes by detecting the appearance of the telop.
However, in the sport video, the segments where the competition time telop is displayed and the competition scenes do not always match. For example, in the sport video, there is a case in which the competition time telop is disappeared even though the competition is going on, or in which it is continuously displayed for a while after having finished the competition. Therefore, there is a problem such that the video processing apparatus in the related art cannot divide the scenes correctly.